tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Verified
The following is a list of articles where the cast and production crew members involved in the project in question are verified as complete. This means that information on the page is taken directly from the source material and not from an alternative resource such as a website. 666 Park Avenue # 666 Park Avenue: Pilot Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Shadows # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Laws of Nature ALF # ALF: Somewhere Over the Rerun Amazing Stories # Amazing Stories: Ghost Train # Amazing Stories: Mummy, Daddy American Horror Story # American Horror Story: Pilot # American Horror Story: Home Invasion # American Horror Story: Murder House # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 1) # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 2) # American Horror Story: Piggy, Piggy # American Horror Story: Open House # American Horror Story: Rubber Man # American Horror Story: Spooky Little Girl # American Horror Story: Smoldering Children # American Horror Story: Birth # American Horror Story: Afterbirth # American Horror Story: I Am Anne Frank (Part 2) # American Horror Story: Spilt Milk # American Horror Story: Be Our Guest Angel # Angel: Couplet # Angel: Harm's Way # Angel: Smile Time # Angel: The Girl in Question Arrow # Arrow: Pilot # Arrow: Honor Thy Father # Arrow: Lone Gunmen # Arrow: Trust But Verify # Arrow: Vertigo # Arrow: Three Ghosts # Arrow: The Man Under the Hood # Arrow: Eleven-Fifty-Nine # Arrow: Genesis # Arrow: Lost in the Flood Bates Motel # Bates Motel: A Danger to Himself and Others Batman: The Animated Series # Batman: I've Got Batman in My Basement Battlestar Galactica (1978) # Battlestar Galactica: The Long Patrol # Battlestar Galactica: Take the Celestra Battlestar Galactica (2003) # Battlestar Galactica: 1.1 Being Human (UK) # Being Human: No Care, All Responsibility # Being Human: The Last Broadcast Big Bang Theory # Big Bang Theory: The Bad Fish Paradigm Bionic Woman # Bionic Woman: The Deadly Missiles # Bionic Woman: Bionic Beauty # Bionic Woman: Jaime's Mother # Bionic Woman: Winning Is Everything # Bionic Woman: Mirror Image Black-ish # Black-ish: VIP # Black-ish: God Brooklyn Nine-Nine # Brooklyn Nine-Nine: Yippie Kayak # Brooklyn Nine-Nine: The Night Shift Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Seeing Red # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: End of Days # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chosen Camelot # Camelot: Homecoming Charlie's Angels # Charlie's Angels: Angels in Chains Charmed # Charmed: Something Wicca This Way Comes # Charmed: I've Got You Under My Skin # Charmed: The Wedding from Hell # Charmed: Witch Trial # Charmed: Animal Pragmatism Columbo # Columbo: Negative Reaction Damien # Damien: The Beast Rises Dark Angel # Dark Angel: Pilot Dark Shadows # Dark Shadows: 1 # Dark Shadows: 154 # Dark Shadows: 155 # Dark Shadows: 276 # Dark Shadows: 374 # Dark Shadows: 384 # Dark Shadows: 613 # Dark Shadows: 614 # Dark Shadows: 615 # Dark Shadows: 616 # Dark Shadows: 733 # Dark Shadows: 727 Defiance # Defiance: Pilot (Part 1) # Defiance: Pilot (Part 2) # Defiance: This Woman's Work # Defiance: If You Could See Her Through My Eyes # Defiance: Slouching Towards Bethlehem # Defiance: Painted from Memory # Defiance: All Things Must Pass # Defiance: I Almost Prayed # Defiance: The World We Seize # Defiance: The Last Unicorns # Defiance: The Broken Bough # Defiance: Dead Air # Defiance: History Rhymes # Defiance: Where the Apples Fell # Defiance: The Beauty of Our Weapons # Defiance: My Name is Datak Tarr and I Have Come to Kill You # Defiance: Ostinato in White # Defiance: When Twilight Dims the Sky Above # Defiance: Of a Demon in My View # Defiance: The Awakening # Defiance: Upon the March We Fittest Die Doctor Who # Doctor Who: The Androids of Tara (Part 1) # Doctor Who: The Androids of Tara (Part 2) Doctor Who (2005) # Doctor Who: The End of the World # Doctor Who: World War III # Doctor Who: Dalek Emergency! # Emergency!: How Green Was My Thumb? Fall Guy, The # Fall Guy: The Fall Guy # Fall Guy: The Meek Shall Inherit Rhonda Fear the Walking Dead # Fear the Walking Dead: Pilot # Fear the Walking Dead: So Close, Yet So Far # Fear the Walking Dead: The Dog # Fear the Walking Dead: Not Fade Away Finding Carter # Finding Carter: Pilot # Finding Carter: The Birds # Finding Carter: Drive # Finding Carter: Now You See Me # Finding Carter: The Heat The Following # The Following: Fly Away # The Following: Unmasked Flash (2014) # Flash: Going Rogue # Flash: Fast Enough # Flash: Flash of Two Worlds # Flash: Enter Zoom # Flash: Gorilla Warfare Fringe # Fringe: Pilot # Fringe: The Same Old Story Galactica 1980 # Galactica 1980: Galactica Discovers Earth (Part 1) # Galactica 1980: Space Croppers Ghost Whisperer # Ghost Whisperer: Pilot # Ghost Whisperer: Homecoming # Ghost Whisperer: Love Still Won't Die # Ghost Whisperer: The Walk-In # Ghost Whisperer: Double Exposure # Ghost Whisperer: Heart & Soul # Ghost Whisperer: Pieces of You # Ghost Whisperer: Head Over Heels # Ghost Whisperer: Living Nightmare Glee # Glee: Choke Gotham # Gotham: Pilot # Gotham: Selina Kyle # Gotham: Damned If You Do... # Gotham: Azrael # Gotham: Better to Reign in Hell... # Gotham: Burn the Witch Hammer House of Mystery and Suspense # Hammer House of Mystery and Suspense: Child's Play Hannibal # Hannibal: Entrée Highlander # Highlander: Line of Fire # Highlander: Courage # Highlander: The Lamb Incredible Hulk # Incredible Hulk: Terror in Times Square # Incredible Hulk: Metamorphosis # Incredible Hulk: Babalao # Incredible Hulk: The First (Part 1) # Incredible Hulk: The First (Part 2) Isis # Isis: The Lights of Mystery Mountain # Isis: Fool's Dare # Isis: The Spots of the Leopard # Isis: The Sound of Silence # Isis: Rockhound's Roost # Isis: Lucky # Isis: Bigfoot # Isis: To Find a Friend # Isis: The Show-Off # Isis: The Outsider # Isis: No Drums, No Trumpets # Isis: Funny Gal # Isis: Girl Driver # Isis: Scuba Duba # Isis: Dreams of Flight # Isis: The Seeing Eye Horse # Isis: The Hitchhikers # Isis: The Class Clown # Isis: The Cheerleader # Isis: Year of the Dragon # Isis: Now You See It... # Isis: ...And Now You Don't iZombie # iZombie: Pilot # IZombie: Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? # IZombie: The Exterminator # IZombie: Liv and Let Clive # IZombie: Flight of the Living Dead # IZombie: Virtual Reality Bites # IZombie: Maternity Liv # IZombie: Dead Air # IZombie: Patriot Brains # IZombie: Mr. Berserk # IZombie: Astroburger # IZombie: Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat # IZombie: Blaine's World # IZombie: Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues Jessica Jones # Jessica Jones: AKA Ladies Night # Jessica Jones: AKA Crush Syndrome # Jessica Jones: AKA It's Called Whiskey John Doe # John Doe: The Mourner # John Doe: Save as... John Doe Justice League # Justice League: Tabula Rasa (Part 1) Kojak # Kojak: Therapy in Dynamite Kolchak: The Night Stalker # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Ripper # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: They Have Been, They Are, They Will Be... Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman # Lois & Clark: Pilot # Lois & Clark: Toy Story Lost Girl # Lost Girl: I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won) # Lost Girl: BrotherFae of the Wolves MacGyver # MacGyver: Ghost Ship # MacGyver: Fire and Ice Parks and Recreation # Parks and Recreation: How a Bill Becomes a Law Penny Dreadful # Penny Dreadful: Night Work # Penny Dreadful: Séance # Penny Dreadful: Resurrection # Penny Dreadful: Demimonde # Penny Dreadful: Grand Guignol Poltergeist: The Legacy # Poltergeist: The Legacy: The Legacy # Poltergeist: The Legacy: Sins of the Father Preacher # Preacher: Pilot # Preacher: South Will Rise Again # Preacher: Sundowner # Preacher: He Gone # Preacher: El Valero # Preacher: Finish the Song # Preacher: Call and Response Pretty Little Liars # Pretty Little Liars: Welcome to the Dollhouse Santa Clarita Diet # Santa Clarita Diet: So Then a Bat or a Monkey # Santa Clarita Diet: We Can't Kill People! # Santa Clarita Diet: We Can Kill People # Santa Clarita Diet: The Farting Sex Tourist # Santa Clarita Diet: Man Eat Man # Santa Clarita Diet: Attention to Detail # Santa Clarita Diet: Strange or Just Inconsiderate? # Santa Clarita Diet: How Much Vomit? # Santa Clarita Diet: The Book! # Santa Clarita Diet: Baka, Bile and Baseball Bats Scandal # Scandal: Enemy of the State # Scandal: Crash and Burn # Scandal: The Other Woman Scream: The Series # Scream: Hello, Emma # Scream: Wanna Play a Game? # Scream: In the Trenches # Scream: Ghosts # Scream: Psycho # Scream: Dawn of the Dead # Scream: Jeepers Creepers # Scream: Let the Right One In # Scream: Village of the Damned # Scream: The Orphanage # Scream: Heavenly Creatures # Scream: When a Stranger Calls Scream Queens # Scream Queens: Pilot # Scream Queens: The Final Girl(s) Scrubs # Scrubs: My First Day Secret Circle # Secret Circle: Pilot # Secret Circle: Loner # Secret Circle: Heather # Secret Circle: Slither # Secret Circle: Wake # Secret Circle: Balcoin # Secret Circle: Darkness # Secret Circle: Fire/Ice # Secret Circle: Witness # Secret Circle: Medallion # Secret Circle: Valentine # Secret Circle: Return # Secret Circle: Lucky # Secret Circle: Curse # Secret Circle: Sacrifice # Secret Circle: Crystal # Secret Circle: Traitor # Secret Circle: Family She-Wolf of London # She-Wolf of London: Pilot # She-Wolf of London: The Bogman of Letchmoor Heath Six Million Dollar Man # Six Million Dollar Man: The Coward # Six Million Dollar Man: The Bionic Woman (Part 1) # Six Million Dollar Man: The Bionic Woman (Part 2) Smallville # Smallville: Metamorphosis # Smallville: Hothead # Smallville: X-Ray # Smallville: Cool # Smallville: Shimmer # Smallville: Hug # Smallville: Zero # Smallville: Nicodemus # Smallville: Stray # Smallville: Drone # Smallville: Obscura # Smallville: Tempest # Smallville: Prey Spider-Man (1994) # Spider-Man: Night of the Lizard Spider-Woman # Spider-Woman: Dracula's Revenge Star Trek # Star Trek: Court Martial # Star Trek: Amok Time # Star Trek: Catspaw Star Trek: The Animated Series # Star Trek: The Infinite Vulcan Star Trek: Enterprise # Star Trek: Enterprise: Chosen Realm # Star Trek: Enterprise: Home # Star Trek: Enterprise: Borderland # Star Trek: Enterprise: Cold Station 12 # Star Trek: Enterprise: The Augments # Star Trek: Enterprise: These Are the Voyages... Star Trek: Voyager # Star Trek: Voyager: Caretaker # Star Trek: Voyager: Parallax # Star Trek: Voyager: Time and Again Strain, The # The Strain: Night Zero # The Strain: The Box Supergirl # Supergirl: Human for a Day Superman: The Animated Series # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 1) # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 2) # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 3) # Superman: Fun and Games # Superman: Little Girl Lost (Part 1) # Superman: Obsession Supernatural # Supernatural: Tall Tales # Supernatural: In the Beginning # Supernatural: It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester # Supernatural: Wishful Thinking # Supernatural: I Know What You Did Last Summer # Supernatural: Girls, Girls, Girls Tales from the Crypt # Tales from the Crypt: None But the Lonely Heart # Tales from the Crypt: Beauty Rest Teen Wolf # Teen Wolf: Anchors # Teen Wolf: The Divine Move # Teen Wolf: The Dark Moon # Teen Wolf: More Bad Than Good # Teen Wolf: The Last Chimera Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles # Terminator: Pilot # Terminator: Gnothi Seauton # Terminator: Heavy Metal # Terminator: The Turk # Terminator: Queen's Gambit # Terminator: Dungeons & Dragons # Terminator: The Demon Hand # Terminator: Vick's Chip # Terminator: What He Beheld # Terminator: Samson & Delilah # Terminator: The Mousetrap # Terminator: Allison from Palmdale # Terminator: Goodbye to All That # Terminator: Adam Raised a Cain Torchwood # Torchwood: Children of Earth: Day One # Torchwood: Miracle Day: The Gathering True Blood # True Blood: Strange Love # True Blood: The First Taste # True Blood: Never Let Me Go # True Blood: Soul of Fire # True Blood: Who Are You, Really? # True Blood: The Sun Ultimate Spider-Man # Ultimate Spider-Man: The Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy United States of Tara # United States of Tara: Inspiration # United States of Tara: Revolution # United States of Tara: Crackerjack Vampire Diaries # Vampire Diaries: The New Deal # Vampire Diaries: 1912 # Vampire Diaries: The Murder of One Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye # Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire # Walking Dead: Seed # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: The Suicide King # Walking Dead: Home # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Indifference # Walking Dead: Too Far Gone # Walking Dead: Claimed # Walking Dead: The Grove # Walking Dead: Spend # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: Always Accountable # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: Knots Untie # Walking Dead: Swear # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 1) # Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 2) # Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman vs. Gargantua! # Wonder Woman: Formula 407 # Wonder Woman: The Bushwhackers # Wonder Woman: Anschluss '77 # Wonder Woman: The Man Who Could Move the World # Wonder Woman: The Bermuda Triangle Crisis # Wonder Woman: Knockout # Wonder Woman: The Pied Piper # Wonder Woman: The Queen and the Thief # Wonder Woman: I Do, I Do # Wonder Woman: The Man Who Made Volcanoes # Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 1) # Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 2) # Wonder Woman: The Deadly Toys # Wonder Woman: Light-Fingered Lady # Wonder Woman: Death in Disguise # Wonder Woman: I.R.A.C. is Missing X-Files # The X-Files: The End # The X-Files: Jump the Shark Young Justice # Young Justice: Intervention Category:Quality Assessment